


Listen To Your Heartbeat

by imkerfuffled



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Nelson v. Murdock, M/M, possibly unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The worst thing… The very worst thing… is he </i>knows<i> why Foggy is so caught up on the fact that he can hear heartbeats.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> “I don't even ship this," I tell myself as I start writing.
> 
> "Too late I am already trash," I say as I finish.

Sometimes it’s a blessing; sometimes it’s a curse. Sometimes it’s just there, and sometimes it’s all he can think about. 

But right now he keeps thinking of Foggy’s words. _“You listened to her heartbeat without her permission?”_

The thing is, he’s tried so many times to tune it all out—turn off the radar sense—but it’s like trying to forget how to hear. He can’t do it. No one ever asked for him to know more about them than he should, and he never asked for it either. 

_“We’re lawyers! You can’t do that,”_ Foggy said, _“There’s a system in place, and it’s weird, and invasive, and…”_

Sometimes, he thinks it’s not enough that he’s blind. It’s not enough that normal society shuts him out and makes life harder for him. No, he can’t even be a _normal _blind person. Even among outcasts, he doesn’t fit in.__

Sometimes, in his darker moments, he wonders if _everything_ Stick ever said was bullshit. 

_“Are you telling me that since I've known you, any time I wasn't telling the truth, you knew?”_

He’s always lived in a gray area with secrets and lies. It’s probably not a good place for a lawyer to be. Or maybe it’s the best place for a lawyer to be. 

Sometimes, he can’t help but hate himself. 

_“And what, you just played along?”_

The worst thing… The very worst thing… is he _knows_ why Foggy is so caught up on the heartbeats. 

Because it means he’s _known_ ever since their very first meeting, and now Foggy knows as well. Every handsome duck joke. Every laughing, “I could kiss you right now” when he helped Foggy out with homework. Every time someone asks, “Wait, are you two, like, you know?” 

He knows. 

Because he can hear people’s heartbeats. He can hear Foggy’s heartbeat. And Foggy’s heartbeat starts racing. Every. Single. Time. 

_“Was anything ever real with us?”_ Foggy asked. 

Sometimes… he wonders. 

And sometimes—no, all the time. Every damn second of the day—he knows that if it _is_ true… 

He only has himself to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a companion piece to That's Why, but I didn't set out to make it that way...


End file.
